Chorus
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: Romano just thought they were going to the market to get ingredients for dinner. Boy, is he in for a suprise! Contains yaoi. No like, no read. Established Spain/Romano, Poland/Lithuania, Germany/Itay and Turkey/Romano if you squint. Rated T for kissing and Romano's mouth.


Stormy: Hello all my lovely viewers! That's right, I'm not dead! I've just been distracted. Like, all summer. By the numerous other ideas running around in my head, most of which haven't made their way to paper yet. Any way this is not my first yaoi-ish fic (that title would belong to a Vampire Knight Zero/Kaname oneshot I did back in my freshman year) but this is the first one I have ever posted. Now, you might ask, why am I doing this instead of working on Angels Inc. or Storm Rising or, (egad!) my schoolwork? Well, the answer is simple really: Romano and Spain won't get out of my dreams. (Not that dreaming of a sexy Italian and Spaniard is bad, but after a while you start to want to go back to having Autobots and Decepticons driving around in there.) So, I thought, "What better way to get them out of my head than to keep them preoccupied with doing something else?" (Namingly, kissing) And, after I heard a certain song on the radio, this idea was born! This fic was also loosely based on this video:

www. youtube watch? v=l4 HpWQmEXrM (This made me cry! A lot!) [Just remove the spaces.]

For easy reading, I have also included a guide for the many typing variations included in the story:

**Bold** means that only one specific person is singing (unless otherwise specified.)

_Italicized_ means that it's the words on a sign (you'll understand later)

_**Bold and Italicized **_means a certain someone is singing.

This story was beta read by one of my best buddies Kage-no-Koji! Go read her stuff! It's awesome!

Also, for copywriting reasons, I own nothing, except Esmarelda, Maria and a badass autographed FMA wallscroll. Everything else belongs to Bruno Mars and the Hetalia creator. Now enjoy my peoples! ENJOY!

* * *

Evening was settling upon the city of Rome, the setting sun casting a dusky golden light over the streets.

"Come on Romano!" the younger Italian urged, pulling his brother down the street with one arm, the other weighed down with a basket laden with pasta ingredients.

"We've got to hurry and get to the market before they sell everything without us."

"Feli, why are you dragging me all the way out here for pasta sauce?" the other sighed.

"Because this place has the BEST tomatoes!" Feli replied, spreading his arms out in emphasis.

"Second best…" Romano corrected in a whisper. As much as the foul-mouthed Italian hated to admit it, the most delicious tomatoes he'd ever tasted came from a certain Spaniards garden.

Esmarelda giggled as a barely visible blush spread over the Italians cheeks. The young country had tagged along on a whim, dancing down the sidewalk and singing to pass the time as they strolled.

"I think I know who you're thinking about." She chimed in a sing-song voice, her eyes narrowing in a devious expression

"Oh shut up!" Romano growled, stomping off ahead of them as the girls laughter echoed.

The market was really more of a plaza that a market. It was big circular and open. Cozy little stands were tucked along the edge, selling everything from handmade jewelry to beautiful woven cloth to a wide variety of fresh fruits and vegetables. Imbedded in the ground at the center of the plaza was a large mosaic of a fairy, long teal hair, translucent dragonfly-like wings and periwinkle eyes gazing up at all who passed over.

A few people milled around the place, but for the most part it seemed like it had been a lazy day for the vendors, who waved and called to the twins as they entered the square. The two Italians had visited their shops many times and had become fast friends with many of them.

The trio strode over to a stand piled high with a wide assortment of tomatoes. The woman behind the counter wiggled her fingers and flashed a grin, which Feliciano and Esmarelda mirrored.

"Bonjourno, Maria!" The two greeted her in unison.

"And a hi right on back Feli, 'Relda! You too Romano." She replied, earning a respectful nod from the older of the two. She looked around Germanys age (if he were human), tall and limber. Her Scottish-French heritage had somehow granted her with thick chestnut hair, streaked in places with red and deep blue eyes. Her shirt declared "Keep calm. I'm a Doctor" and her jean covered legs were crossed Indian-style underneath her on the rollie-chair she perched upon.

"Fratello, we're going to go get some potatoes!" the younger chimed happily, pointing to a stall across the plaza.

"Potatoes? What the fuck, did you hit your head again Feliciano? We're making **pasta**." Romano replied, completely baffled.

"But Ludwig is coming over and I was going to make potatoes for him." Feli pouted.

"You invited the potato bastard?!" his twin growled. His brother and the German ass had been dating for almost a year now, but that didn't mean Romano had to like him. Met with his brothers' mournful look, the older sighed.

"Oh fine, just go."

"Yay!" Esmarelda cheered, her and Italy running off across the plaza.

Turning back to Maria's stand, Romano began picking out the best veggie-fruits as said woman chuckled over the whole conversation.

"So what's all this for anyway?" She asked, gesturing to the pile that was slowly forming in front of the Italian.

"Antonio's been out of town for two weeks for some sort of conference with his boss. He's coming back tomorrow and Feli suggested that we make a big return dinner for him. I told him the idiot doesn't deserve a party, but he insisted."

"Well, it sounds like you miss him, so maybe he does."

"I do not miss him! He can stay gone for all I care!" Romano cried angrily and went back to aggressively sorting tomatoes. Now that was a bare faced lie if she'd ever heard one. The very thought of the Spaniard coming home made the Italians heart swell with happiness, a warm feeling spreading through him.

The Italian was so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't notice Maria give the thumbs up to his twin across the plaza. The square went quiet, the venders gently setting down their wears and getting ready to move.

Romano jumped as a loud beat filled the air and whirled around to find venders running out from behind their booths and assembling in the plaza's center. He turned to Maria in confusion and she gave him a wink before darting over to join the group. They flung their arms out and began to dance in unison, matching the beat. The startled Italian jumped again as his brother popped up in front of him.

"**It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…"** Feli sang.

"**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**"

He spread his arms out to Romano and stepped back as Esmarelda switched places with him, taking up the song.

"**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.**"

A movement to his left caught Romano's attention and he glanced over to see a certain old Italian emerging from his hiding place behind one of the stands.

"G-Grandpa Rome?!" he stuttered. He hadn't seen the previous empire in years. The elder smiled and began singing to his grandson.

"**Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can gooooo. No one will knooooow. Oh, come on girl.**"

Romano felt a hand slap his ass and whirled around to see Gilbert standing there, grinning and swaying his hips.

"**Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash we can blooooow. Shots of patroooooon. And it's on, girl.**"

"**Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready, like I'm ready.**" The four sang in unison, jogging backwards to join the crowd.

At this point, Romano was just standing there gapping, frozen in shock. Had all these people gone insane or something?! He didn't have time to mull over it more because countries were beginning to come out of their hiding spots, spilling out all across the plaza. His attention was immediately gained by America and England as they jumped in front of him.

"**'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**" Alfred sang, grinning from ear to ear.

"**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.**" Arthur continued. France came around the Brits side, starting his part as the two joined the crowd.

"**I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like Ooooooh, so what ya wanna do? Let's just run, girl.**"

From the edge of Romano's vision, Germany joined the Frenchman.

"**If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's coooool. No, I won't blame yoooou. It was fun, girl.**" He sang, shocking the Italian. He had never known the German could sing, let alone this well. They stepped back as Russia and China took their places.

"**Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**" They cheered, the crowd miming them as they punched the air.

"**And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready, like I'm ready.**"

The Italian was startled as Poland and Lithuania twirled around from behind him.

"**'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**" Toris exclaimed, swaying to the music.

"**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?**" Feliks belted out, grabbing his boyfriend's waist and dancing with him for a moment.

"**Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.**"

Roderich slipped from the crowd and past the two European nations.

"**Just say I doooooooooooo! Tell me right now, baby! Tell me right now, baby, baby!**" He crooned, his voice rising gracefully up and down the octaves. His lips curved up as he gazed down at his previous charge for a moment and then stepped aside. Romano gasped as Sadiq smiled sheepishly at him. The Turk stepped towards him, continuing the words of the song.

"**Just say I doooooooooooo! Tell me right now, baby! Tell me right now, baby, baby.**" He hummed gently, lifting the Italians chin so their eyes met through his mask. Romano could see an apology in the golden orbs, asking him to forgive him for everything that had happened. And, as quickly as he had come, he was gone, stepping back to join the crowd. Romano was shocked. As long as he could remember, the man had been after him. He'd had the Italian in his arms but a moment ago. And now he was letting him go?! The fuck?!

The music quieted, a single melodic voice rising out of the crowd and resonating across the plaza.

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night…**_

The crowd swayed gently as Kiku stepped forward, holding a large piece of poster board. He held it up for Romano to read.

_I love you Lovino_

Matthew took the Japanese mans place, an uncharacteristically large grin gracing his lips as the voice continued.

_**We're looking for something dumb to do…**_

He held up his sign.

_You're the light of my life_

Next came Esmarelda, giggling and smiling like the kid she was.

_**Hey baby…**_

_And I was wondering…_

His little brother came walking up beside the girl, his eyes open for once and filled with unshed tears.

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_Would you spend that life with me?_

The crowd parted and Romano gave a sob as he saw Antonio on the other side.

Now the poor Italian was just plain confused, a billion thoughts running through his head at once.

'What's going on? Why the hell is Spain here? And why am I crying!?'

"_**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you.**_" The Spaniard whispered, stopping barely a foot in front of the Italian as the music died away.

It wasn't until Spain dropped to one knee that Romano's brain finally caught up with the rest of him. He gave a choked cry as even more tears began to flood down his cheeks, his knees almost giving out.

"Lovino Vargas…" he asked, reaching into his pocket. The plaza was silent, with the exception of Romano's unsteady breathing. The Italians heart almost burst as he pulled out a ring box and flipped it open. Resting on the dark velvet inside was a golden band. Imbedded in the top was a circular ruby with a small sprig of emerald coming off it, suspiciously resembling a certain vegetable/fruit. The Spaniard took a deep breath, looking up at his little Roma lovingly.

"Will you marry me?"

Time seemed to hold still, everyone waiting anxiously as Romano stared at his lover. After a few seconds, the Italian still hadn't answered, and Spain's brow creased in sadness. He opened his mouth, a million apologies on his lips.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Romano tackled him, pressing their lips firmly together. He heard several wolf whistles from the remaining members of the Bad Touch Trio and a very loud fangirl squeal from Elizabeta, but he didn't care, wrapping his arms tightly around the other mans neck and kissing the Spaniard, HIS Spaniard, for all he was worth. Spain kissed right on back, one hand holding Romano's head in place while the other wrapped firmly under his thighs, lifting the Italian with him as he stood.

Eventually the two separated, grinning like a pair of fools and Spain set the smaller down. He held up the ring and slipped it on Romano's finger. A perfect fit. A few more tears slipped down Romano's cheeks and Spain reached up to brush them away. (At this rate, the Italian was going to pass out from dehydration before the day was out!)

"You're so cute when you cry." He mumbled and Romano flushed as red as his beloved tomatoes, a smile peaking at his lips. Spain wrapped him tightly in his arms, kissing the Italians hair.

"But I'd rather see you're beautiful smile more than your tears any day."

After returning the embrace, Romano pushed away.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting with your boss?" Romano asked. Sure, this had been nice, but he didn't want his lover getting in trouble because of it.

"Actually…" Antonio replied, with a chuckle.

"He's actually been at my house for the last two weeks while we were setting this up and practicing. No wonder you have your own garden! The man almost ate me out of house and home!" Francis yelled and Romano looked at Antonio in shock.

"You lied?"

He couldn't believe it. Spain never lied about anything!

"Only because I wanted this to be a surprise." He said, smiling sheepishly. His grin brightened.

"And, rest assured, I'll never do it again."

In a sudden moment of joy, he picked up Romano and twirled him around, kissing him.

Rome laughed at the display and walked over to hug his grandson.

"Now **that** is how you propose!" He grinned, ruffling the young Italian's hair. He glanced past them, calling to someone.

"We good?"

Romano turned to see Germania standing a few feet away, holding a video camera. Romes rival and partner gave a thumbs up, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips, and the previously great empire gave a cheer.

"Yay! Youtube stardom, here we come!"

Romano gave a groan and buried his face in Antonio's neck in embarrassment. The taller country laughed and lowered his lips to the others ear.

"Te amo, Lovino." He breathed. He felt his Italians lips move agianst his neck and smiled.

_Ti amo __troppo, bastardo._

* * *

My first yaoi one-shot (or one-shot in general) is complete! Yay! Ok, because I know not all Hetalia fans know every ones names as well as I do (and I'm not naming any names here) here is a list of the characters matched up with their human names:

**Esmarelda **= Ok, in truth, Esmarelda is not an actual character in Hetalia. She is my OC for Portugal. Basically, Spain found her back during his pirate days and adopted her as his little sister. In comparison to Romano, she is about 14. Her name is French for 'emerald'. (As suggested by France because she has green eyes.)

**Feliciano = North Italy**

**Ludwig = Germany**

**Antonio = Spain**

**Gilbert = Prussia**

**Alfred = America**

**Arthur = England/Britain/UK**

**Toris = Lithuania**

**Feliks = Poland**

**Roderich = Austria**

**Sadiq = Turkey** (AKA the guy who tried to kidnap Romano during the 'Chibi Romano' arc and swore that he'd fight Spain over him.)

**Kiku = Japan**

**Matthew = Canada**

**Lovino Vargas = South Italy/Romano** (you probable knew this one from the context already.)

**Elizabeta = Hungary**

**Francis = France**

(Maria is just a random person I threw in there for good measure, but who knows? She might start ending up in my other stuff too.)

As for what some of the Italian and Spanish in this means:

**Bonjourno = Hello in Italian**

**Fratello = Italian for brother.**

**Te amo****, ****Lovino = I love you, Lovino (Spanish)**

_**Ti amo **__**troppo, bastardo = **__**I love you too, bastard. **_**(Italian)**

(The song, by the way, is "Marry you" by Bruno Mars)

Now, please review! Reviews make me very happy and fuel Prussias' awsomeness. Do it for the awsomeness! Oh and flames will be used to cook Spains welcome home dinner. Byes!


End file.
